


Rich B

by ongcloudpeach



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongcloudpeach/pseuds/ongcloudpeach
Summary: Sungwoon believe he has poverty in his DNA. So he decided to get Rich boyfriend (yeah he know he is gay since middle school) to change his fate. How can he get it? Sungwoon is not sure either. Campus and part time jobs already taking almost all of his time. And it's  not like he can meet rich boyfriend in goshiwon complex.





	Rich B

**Author's Note:**

> My friends ask me to put some ongwoon fic in AO3 because it really dry here. I already posted this story in wattpad. For you who haven't read it I hope you enjoy it. :)

  
Today is Friday night. The first day Sungwoon doing part time jobs as dishwasher at new Luxurious Japanese Restaurant Chain "Momo" at Gangnam. There are a lot of customers who come at Grand Opening Momo. As usual Sungwoon is working diligently without a break.    
  
The Restaurant closed at 10pm. But his boss Yoon Jisung ask all employee including part timers like Sungwoon to wait till the owner can give them some greeting. Sungwoon hope the owner is not an old fat man who will give long speech because Sungwoon want to go home as soon as possible so he won't miss the last subway.    
  
Sungwoon can't be more wrong. The owner is a young handsome tall guy with blonde hairs and good looking face. He has attractive mole under his eyes and hot body that fit with expensive suit and tie.    
  
"Good evening everyone. My name is Kang Daniel. This is the 11th Momo Restaurant in Korea and as this is also the biggest one yet I hope it will be more famous than other restaurant. Thank you for your hard work today and for the following days."    
  
Daniel smile and shake all of his employees hands. Sungwoon is the last one he meet and Daniel's hand is lingering a bit too long than the previous employees. He is checking out Sungwoon from head to toe and back to his lips. He seems very interested with Sungwoon plump red lips.    
  
Daniel is giving a nods sign to Yoon Jisung and let go Sungwoon hands. Jisung let every employee go back home after clapping their hands for Daniel. When Sungwoon want to leave Jisung hold him back and ask him to deliver beers to Daniel at VIP room. Sungwoon really don't want to miss last subway but he also don't want to get fired too fast. This restaurant pay a lot higher than his other part time job.   
  
Sungwoon who already changed his clothes to his black sweater and jeans is knocking to VIP room  to serve the beer. When he open the room he is greeted by Daniel who already take off his jacket suit and tie. His black shirts first 3 buttons  already unbuttoned, showing a peek of his toned chest. He looks really Hot that make Sungwoon blushing unconsciously.   
  
Noticing this, Daniel smirks and grab Sungwoon hand who just put down the beer in front of Daniel. Sungwoon is trying to pull his hand but Daniel won't budge and  he is pulling Sungwoon to sit on Daniel's laps. He put his hands on Sungwoon waist and smiling at surprised Sungwoon who put his hands on Daniel shoulders.    
  
_ Damn Daniel shoulder is so wide I can sleep on it. _   
  
"You can try to feel it, Sungwoon." Daniel said while taking Sungwoon hands to brush his wide shoulders.   
  
Sungwoon is pulling his hands. He feels very weird. He don't know why his body reacting like this to Daniel. He want to get off but Daniel grab Sungwoon waist more tightly than before.   
  
"Daniel-ssi. Please let me go."    
  
"I can't, Sungwoonie. If I let you go everyone will notice ‘something’. You want to take responsibility?"   
  
Sungwoon is squeaking, he can feel Daniel's bulge getting bigger under his ass. Sungwoon is looking at Daniel eyes with his big doe eyes  like telling Daniel that he don't know what to do.   
  
Daniel is chuckling at how pure Sungwoon is. He want to tease this pretty guy more and start grinding Sungwoon ass to his hard on. Daniel moans surprised Sungwoon and make him taken aback. He stand up and go out from the VIP room leaving Daniel who is now laughing at Sungwoon cuteness.    
  
After say goodbye to Jisung, Sungwoon run to the subway station as soon as possible. Luckily  he can take the last subway and go back to his dirty goshiwon.   
  
In front of his gashiwon he meet his neighbour with red training suit and glasses. His name is Ong Seongwoo. He looks like he just got back from convenience store with several cans of beers. Seeing Sungwoon who looks a bit fidgety Seongwoo is offering a beer can to Sungwoon. However Sungwoon is a little freaking out looking at beer right now. So he just said no thank you and get in to his room right away.   
  
Sungwoon is laying on his bed. From his bed he can read sticky notes on one of his wall.    
  
"GET A RICH BOYFRIEND"   
  
Should I get Daniel? But he looks like a player who only messing around. Sungwoon want a Rich Boyfriend not a Sugar Daddy. So he need to think carefully again.   


 

 

  
**\-----------**

 

 

  
On Saturday Sungwoon is delivering milks in the morning and having part time jobs at the coffee shop at Hongdae in the afternoon. Everything seems normal till unexpected customer coming. Kang Daniel in casual clothes, White t-shirt, black striped jacket and blue skinny jeans. He looks younger but not less hot than before.   
  
"1 Ice Americano and 1 date with Ha Sungwoon, please." Daniel say it with his charming smile.   
  
Sungwoon is trying to act normal  but his shaking voice and red face betrayed him.   
  
"1 Ice Americano for Kang Daniel." He received Daniel card and  give him the buzzer to get his drink.   
  
Daniel sit down not far from Sungwoon counter so he can always checking out Sungwoon. Daniel is waiting at his seat till Sungwoon's shift over by 6PM. When he see Sungwoon come out from the back door he grab Sungwoon hands and drag him to his black Audi car.    
  
Sungwoon know it's useless to resist Daniel now. He know Daniel enjoying it more if Sungwoon is resisting.   
  
"I am sorry for teasing you yesterday. I can't help it you are really cute."   
  
"So you did it to every cute girls and boys?"   
  
"If it's make you feel better, you are the first boy make me feel this way." Daniel winks.   
  
_ He is not answering the question. _   
  
Daniel is bringing Sungwoon to very expensive French Restaurant. This is the first time Sungwoon eating at this kind Restaurant. He is nervous.   
  
Daniel order food for both of them. Then he hold Sungwoon hand.   
  
"Don't be nervous. I booked this whole restaurant so we can get more privacy."   
  
_ Freaking rich people way to make people more nervous. _   
  
"You need to stop talking inside your head and talk to me Sungwoonie. I don't bite. At least not yet." Daniel smirked handsomely? Hotly? Godly? Perfectly?   
  
"Why me?" Sungwoon finally speak out.   
  
"Hmmm. Why you? Have you seen yourself in the mirror Sungwoonie? I met a lot of girls before but you are the most beautiful person I ever met."   
  
Sungwoon is blushing and can't look at Daniel.    
  
"I will give you anything as long as you be mine. You don't need to work  part time jobs anymore. I will send you money, give you penthouse and car. But you need to meet me everytime I call you."   
  
Sungwoon is contemplating. He already very tired doing so many part time jobs. He need to focus to finish his thesis soon so he can get more proper job. Daniel offer is interesting. Maybe he can let Daniel own him till he graduated and get a job?    
  
"Okay"   
  
"Okay?" Daniel is surprised that Sungwoon agreed very fast. He thought he need to pin and shower him the money first till he accept.   
  
"You don't think I will agree this easily right? Well poverty is my ugly side. So I can't reject this kind of offer. I will be yours till I graduated."   
  
"Hmm, I see. You only need me till you graduated. But what should I do, Woonie? I get bored easily. So you better pleased me well till then."  Daniel smirks.   
  
_ Shit, why I haven’t think about it? I never even been on a date before. How can I pleased a rich player bachelor like Daniel? _   
  
"Don't worry, Woonie. I will teach you a lot of things."   
  
After dinner Daniel drop Sungwoon to his goshiwon and ask him to pack. He will take Sungwoon to his penthouse tomorrow. Daniel peck Sungwoon lips before he let him go out from the car.   
  


 

 

**\------**

 

 

  
  
Sungwoon meet Seongwoo again in front of his room. Seongwoo ask him to drink together.  Sungwoon let Seongwoo come to his room.   
  
The room is really small so they drink on Sungwoon's small bed. Seongwoo ask Sungwoon why he looks confused.   
  
"Can I ask your help for the first and the last time?" Sungwoon ask.   
  
Seongwoo just nods. He know Sungwoon for quite some time. He is hardworking man and never ask someone help. If he want to ask for Seongwoo's help he must be really desperate.   
  
"Have sex with me"   
  
"What?" Seongwoo gasp.   
  
"You heard me right. Have sex with me. Please." Sungwoon ask Seongwoo desperately.    
  
He know Seongwoo. He don't know what his job is because he rarely go out from his room. He just assumed that Seongwoo is a jobless bum. He is quite nice to Sungwoon. They often eat ramen together at Sungwoon room. Sungwoon think Seongwoo as his only friend. And if he need to loose his virginity. He want it to be with his friend rather than a player like Daniel.   
  
Seongwoo looks confused. But he can't ignore that he is interested in Sungwoon. Sungwoon grab Seongwoo hands and look at him in the eyes.   
  
"Okay." Seongwoo finally answer Sungwoon. He went back to his room first to get condoms. And Sungwoon is cleaning his bed and take a quick shower.   
  
When Seongwoo back to Sungwoon room. Sungwoon is wearing big white t-shirt which showing his white collarbone and short boxer pants. Seongwoo almost jump on him when he look at Sungwoon smooth and flawless legs.   
  
Both of them sit on Sungwoon bed awkwardly. After minute of silence Seongwoo ask Sungwoon again.   
  
"You won't regret it?"   
  
"No, I won't. I never done it before so please be gentle."    
  
"Okay".    
  
Seongwoo push Sungwoon to his bed and start kissing his lips softly. He always want to try those luscious looking lips since the first time he met Sungwoon. It taste like a vanilla ice cream that melted on his lips. Sungwoon is drawn to how gentle and good Seongwoo at kissing. He open his lips to let Seongwoo tongue in to taste his cavern.   
  
"Mmmhh.."    
  
Hearing Sungwoon moans, Seongwoo start kissing his neck and collarbone. He roams his hand to Sungwoon smooth body under his shirt. He rubs his finger to Sungwoon nipples that make Sungwoon moans. Seongwoo take off Sungwoon and his T-shirt. Then back to kissing Sungwoon chest, nipple and tummy. He licks both of Sungwoon's nipples and moving his hands to inside Sungwoon pants.   
  
Seongwoo massage Sungwoon cock with his hand and make Sungwoon gasped at the pleasure.

  
Seongwoo take off Sungwoon boxer pants and look at Sungwoon cute cock that standing hard and covered with pre-cum.    
  
Seongwoo lick Sungwoon cock and massage his balls. Sungwoon is covering his mouth to hold his moans because if he moans louder than this his neighbour can hear it.   
  
Seongwoo put Sungwoon cock inside his mouth and move up and down fast giving Sungwoon so much pleasure that make Sungwoon cums in no time. Sungwoon saw Seongwoo gulping his white cums and kiss Sungwoon again to taste his own. Sungwoon want to please Seongwoo too and try to pulling down Seongwoo pants. Seongwoo help Sungwoon take off his pants and brief. Sungwoon is surprised looking at Seongwoo bigger cock. He is not sure whether it will fit in his mouth or not. But he sit down and try to lick Seongwoo cocks. Seeing Seongwoo pleased reaction Sungwoon put Seongwoo cock inside his mouth and start moving making Seongwoo moans and grab Sungwoon head to move faster.    
  
When Seongwoo cock getting bigger and almost gagged Sungwoon. Seongwoo stop Sungwoon then push Sungwoon to the bed and spread his legs showing Sungwoon pink butthole. He cover his fingers with body lotion and start inserting his finger in and out. Sungwoon feels weird, but when Seongwoo insert another finger in and touch some spot Sungwoon can feel good sensation he never felt before.    
  
Noticing Sungwoon sweet spots, Seongwoo keep touching the spot repeatedly make Sungwoon shuddering and moans sexily. Seongwoo can not hold it anymore and start to insert his cock inside Sungwoon butthole. It's feel very warm and tight and make Seongwoo close his eyes for the pleasure. Seongwoo cock is too big and make Sungwoon hurt a lot. Seongwoo kiss Sungwoon again to distract him from the pain.    
  
"It's okay it will feel good later. Can I move now?" Seeing Sungwoon nods Seongwoo start thrusting his cock. Sungwoon can feel the pleasure now and can't stop moaning Seongwoo name.   
  
"Seongwoo, it feels really good. move faster."   
  
Seongwoo start thrusting faster then move Sungwoon position to the left and he can thrust deeper till his balls slaps Sungwoon ass. He found Sungwoon sweet spot and slam it very fast repeatedly.    
  
"Seongwoo, ahhh nooo ahhh almost come."   
  
Sungwoon cums first, Seongwoo can feel he is close and Sungwoon tightening his butthole. He thrust more harder and cums after.   
  
He pulls out and kiss Sungwoon again. Sungwoon kiss Seongwoo back and said thank you. Seongwoo not sure why Sungwoon said thank you but he just said okay and sleep beside Sungwoon.   
  
When Seongwoo wake up Sungwoon already gone and packs all his belonging. He left letter.   
  
**_"Dear Seongwoo,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Thank you for giving me my selfish request. I hope we will meet again._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sungwoon"_ **   


 

 

  
**\--------------**

 

 

  
Daniel's driver picking Sungwoon up in front of his goshiwon and bring him to Daniel's penthouse. Sungwoon is amazed with how big the size and how modern the decoration are. Sungwoon put his belonging into the room that Daniel told him by text. After changing his clothes to sky blue t-shirt and black training pants he go to kitchen.   
  
Sungwoon is cooking brunch for both Daniel and him. He used to part time as a cook in Korean restaurant before so he can cook simple korean dish like Bulgogi and Budae jjigae.    
  
When he finish cooking he greet Daniel who just wake up from his room. He smell like alcohol. Daniel pull Sungwoon on his laps and ask him to feed Daniel. Sungwoon feed him obediently.    
  
Sungwoon can feel Daniel hands roaming inside his shirt. Sungwoon is trying to keep focus and feeding Daniel. But Daniel suddenly pinch Sungwoon nipples make him jolted a little. He stare at Daniel like challenging him.    
  
_ What do you want? _   
  
"You know what I want, Woonie". Daniel pick up Sungwoon bridal style and drop him to Daniel's bedroom.   
  
"Sunday is my holiday. So you need to be at my bedroom all the time, understand?" Daniel says with threatening eyes.   
  
Sungwoon can only nod.   
  
Unlike Seongwoo, Daniel fuck him really roughly. He is not even preparing Sungwoon and make him hurt really bad. After having sex for many  times he left Sungwoon and said he have other appointment.   
  
Sungwoon laying on his bed and thinking. Daniel said he don't come here everyday. He only need his money and he need to hold on for few months only.

 

  
  
\-----------

 

  
  
It's been 3 months. And Daniel come to penthouse more often these days. He said he miss Sungwoon lips and body. He want to bring Sungwoon to his business trip to Japan but he know Sungwoon have to come to his campus. Even though Daniel really rough in bed, he actually care about Sungwoon study. Sungwoon know his place and he can't ask Daniel for more than that.   
  
Everytime Daniel go on business trip, Sungwoon can go out from the penthouse and get some fresh air. Daniel give him his credit card so Sungwoon can shop as much as he want.   
  
He bought branded clothes and shoes. He eat at expensive restaurant and visiting other trendy cafes. He try to get everything he always wanted before when he is still in poverty. He get so much fun alone as much as possible because Daniel don't want him play with other guy friends. Sungwoon has never have friend anyway. Except Seongwoo.   
  
_ Ong Seongwoo. What is he doing today? Have he got a job yet?  _   
  
When Sungwoon thinking about Seongwoo at the street of Myeongdong, he unexpectedly saw Seongwoo just go out from a cafe. He looks really different. He looks very handsome wearing suit and tie. His hair styled and he wear very expensive watches.    
  
_ Is it really Seongwoo? _   
  
Seongwoo notice Sungwoon and run to him. He hug Sungwoon tightly and said.   
  
"Finally I found you. I can't even find you at campus instead I find you here. I miss you."    
  
Sungwoon is surprised that this guy is really Seongwoo that he always miss. Seongwoo grab Sungwoon to his Ford car. And take him to Han River.   
  
"Who are you Seongwoo, why you look like this? What's with your outfit? And car? Whose car is that?"    
  
"I am Ong Seongwoo you know and you don't know. You know I always at my room in goshiwon. It's not because I have no job. I am a writer. Script Writer for hollywood movie. I live in goshiwon just to get new experience for my new story. Then I met you. You are one of the reason I keep staying at goshiwon. But when you are gone I don't think I can return back. Where have you been Sungwoon. I miss you so much."   
  
Sungwoon trying to digest Seongwoo explanation. He never know how rich Seongwoo is. What he know, even he is not rich he still feel the same about Seongwoo. He miss him. He miss his nonsense talks, his kiss and his touch. But he don't know how to explain his condition to Seongwoo. He feels dirty and embarrassed. Seongwoo deserves better.   
  
"I miss you too." It's the only words Sungwoon can says to Seongwoo.   
  
Seongwoo is looking at Sungwoon waiting for more explanation. But Sungwoon just keep silent and bow down his head. Seongwoo know that Sungwoon can't tell him something. He try to be patient and let it go for a second. He just want to do something that he always want to do. Kissing Sungwoon.   
  
Sungwoon return the kiss with the same passion and it’s enough for Seongwoo now. He bring Sungwoon to his new apartment. He treat Sungwoon very nicely and ask Sungwoon to stay overnight. Sungwoon really love how Seongwoo treat him. No. He always love Seongwoo. But he can't give him his love now. It's very hard when Seongwoo is everything he want. He is really gentle and never touch Sungwoon without permission.   
  
Sungwoon is staying at Seongwoo place for few days. He want to stay longer but he need to go back before Daniel return in the next day. Sungwoon think that it might be the last time he can meet Seongwoo and they’re end up making love before Sungwoon go back to his place.   
  
  


 

\---------------

 

  
  
Sungwoon clean the penthouse as usual. He also cooks steak and prepare wine for Daniel. Daniel return with some souvenirs for Sungwoon. He want Sungwoon to try it tonight. After eating, kissing and some foreplay. Daniel ask Sungwoon to try his souvenir. It's brown yukata. As per Daniel requested he don't wear anything beneath yukata.   
  
Daniel is admiring Sungwoon like his artwork. But then he spot mark on Sungwoon collarbone.    
  
"What mark is this, Woonie?"   
  
Sungwoon looks scared. He didn't notice the mark before.   
  
"Just because you almost graduate you think you can play around Woonie?"   
  
"No, I did not." Sungwoon is crying because he is scared with Daniel intimidation. He always do this when he have bad mood. He will intimidate Sungwoon till he cries and fuck him till he passed out.   
  
Daniel is really angry. He don't like someone touch his things. Sungwoon is his things. No one can touch him.   
  
Daniel fuck Sungwoon till he passed out again and call his secretary to check on Sungwoon activity this past week.   
  
  
"Why don't you know how much I love you, Woonie?"

 

  
  
\-------------------

 

  
  
Daniel throw the papers on his desk. He is angry that the one who took Sungwoon from him before is Ong Seongwoo.   
  
Seongwoo is his rival since middle school. He always get everything better than Daniel. He can't even mess with him because Ong family is 10 times richer than Daniel's. He know he can't compete with money so he will get Sungwoon with other ways.   
  
*knock knock*   
  
Sungwoon knocking Daniel working room and bring him Morning coffee.  Daniel is satisfied looking at Sungwoon's skin that full of his marks. Daniel kiss Sungwoon and ask him to change his clothes because they will go out today.   
  
Sungwoon is confused. Daniel never bring him go out before. But he just nods and change his clothes.   
  
Daniel bring Sungwoon to shop together. He ask shop assistant to look for better clothes for his boyfriend.   
  
"Boyfriend?" Sungwoon ask Daniel. He thought Sungwoon is only Daniel's things. He never know that Daniel think Sungwoon as his boyfriend.   
  
"Isn't it obvious,Woonie?" Daniel peck Sungwoon lips resulting squealing sound from some shop assistants. Sungwoon get shy and hide behind Daniel. Daniel just laughs at Sungwoon antics.   
  
"You are pale. I will get you out more often. We will have more dates. Do you like it?"   
  
Sungwoon don't know why Daniel act like this. He just nods.   
  
They have movie dates, playing at arcade and eating ice cream together  while holding hands. Sungwoon is happy Daniel treat him really nicely.   
  
Daniel bring Sungwoon only to the front of Sungwoon's bedroom. He kiss Sungwoon forehead softly and put their forehead together.   
  
"I am sorry that I treat you very bad before. I will try to act more gentle and treat you well like a good boyfriend. So please let me prove it to you and don't leave me again. I can't live without you, Woonie."   
  
"This is not in our first agreement, Daniel. Please let me think about it." Sungwoon said before closing his door.

  
  


 

**\--------------**

  
  
  


**#5 Years Later#**

 

Sungwoon read the new magazine on his table. The cover page catch his attention, so does the headline.

 

**_‘A-LIST ACTRESS IS DATING A HANDSOME BUSINESSMAN’_ **

 

“Of course he will end up with an actress. Who am I anyway?” Sungwoon chuckles but his heart still ached so much.

 

_ If I didn’t left him, would I be the one who stand beside him? Would I be the one who make him smile like this? At least one of us is happy. _

 

Sungwoon was deep in his thought that he didn’t notice someone standing beside him. He is staring worriedly at Sungwoon. It’s been years since they know each other, but he still didn’t know why Sungwoon likes to stare into empty space. Everytime he asks Sungwoon, he said he just daydreaming because he is bored. Yeah like okay? Anyone ever crying because he just bored?  He didn’t even notice the tears running on his beautiful face. 

 

“Woon.”

 

“Ah Yoongi Hyung, have we got the Lilies?” Sungwoon hurriedly wipes his tears and put down the magazine. He wears his usual smiles. Even Yoongi know that the smiles was not from his heart. It seems there is something holding him to be truly happy. 

 

Yoongi met Sungwoon 5 years ago at the bus terminal. He was curling his small body and hug his backpack at one of the chair near Yoongi’s. He looked like a lost boy who need protection. Yoongi has never been someone who talk to people first. But he don’t know why he wanted to talk to the boy. 

  
  


_ //FLASHBACK// _

 

_ “Hi, Are you okay? You look like...” _

 

_ “A mess?” Yoongi gasped, not because the boy know what he want to say, but because the boy face was so beautiful, yet so sad. ‘I want to protect him’. That’s the first thing come to Yoongi head.  _

 

_ “My name is Yoongi. What’s your name? Where are you going?” _

 

_ “Ha Sungwoon. I don’t know where I am going. I just want to go far away from here.” He smiles. But Yoongi felt like he is crying instead. _

 

_ “Same. I also don’t know where I am going. Do you want just travel Korea together?” Yoongi reach out his hand to Sungwoon. He didn’t think Sungwoon would grab his hand. But Sungwoon did it with hopeful eyes.  _

 

_ //FLASHBACK END// _

  
  


That’s how they travel around South Korea to meet many Yoongi friends. He thought he could show Sungwoon that there are still so many good people out there. Many of them love Sungwoon and tried to make Sungwoon laugh again. 

 

Last year they decided to settle down on Jeju island. Yoongi notices how Sungwoon love flowers. He said he graduated from Department of Botany. He is confident of taking care of plants, especially flowers. As usual Yoongi can’t refused him. He and Sungwoon set up  flower shop together with the help of some friends.

 

“These are the best Lilies flowers for this past few months, Hyung. I love it.” Sungwoon smiles really cutely. 

 

Yoongi can’t help but squishing Sungwoon faces. How can this boy be this adorable?

 

“Hyungggg… letkfmiguuu”

 

“Never” Yoongi only laughs without letting go Sungwoon squishy cheeks.

  
  


*Tringg*

  
  


“I told you it must be Lilies.” A tall man comes into flower shop with a very pretty woman.

 

“But I like every flowers,Oppa. Why are you so picky.” that pretty woman tried to act cute in front of that man. At least that what Yoongi thought. 

 

Yoongi let go Sungwoon cheeks and whispers to him “Isn’t she the pretty actress that really popular nowadays, Woon? I saw her in every CFs, billboards and magazines. Maybe that man is her boyfriend? He is really handsome. They looks good together.” 

 

Sungwoon just stay silent. He looks dazed looking at the couple in front of them. Yoongi confused but then he decide to greet the customers first.

 

“Good afternoon. May I help you? Which flowers are you looking for?”

 

“We want a bucket of Lilies.” The woman said.

 

“Lilies it is. Do you know what is the meaning of Lilies?” Yoongi ask the woman.

 

“Pure love and devotion.” The man answered instead. Yoongi notices That man is looking past him to Sungwoon. They both silently staring into each other.

 

_ Hi, How have you been? You still look beautiful as ever. Are you living well now? Did you leave me for this man? Does this man treat you better than me? Why are you so skinny? I want to kiss your lips again. But it’s not possible anymore, isn’t? Are we never meant to be? _

 

_ Hi, How have you been? You look as dashing as usual. What’s with the dark circles under your eyes? Did you sleep well? I hope I can hug you on your sleep again. But I can’t do it anymore, Aren’t I? That woman looks really pretty. She is a lot of better than me. I don’t deserves you.  _

 

If only they said everything to each other. Their hearts would not hurts this much.

 

“Let’s go, Oppa”

 

“Are you okay, Woon?”

 

“Okay.” Both Sungwoon and That man said at the same time and turned to the other person beside them.

 

“Okay.” They repeated the word again to try to convince themselves. That they’re okay. As long as the other person okay now.

  
  


 

**\----------------**

 

 

Sungwoon started to cry everyday again. Sungwoon maybe think that he hide it well. But Yoongi can listen to his cries every midnight. It’s been 1 week. Yoongi is beyond worried. After delivering some flowers to customers, Yoongi come to the shop with hot chocolate milk. 

 

_ Where is Sungwoon?  _ Yoongi can not found him. But then he heard sobbing sounds under the table. Sungwoon is crying really hard and clutching his heart like holding it from breaking apart. Yoongi is heartbroken. He hugs Sungwoon tightly. As usual he can’t ask. He will wait till Sungwoon told him by himself. Yoongi kiss his forehead several times and said 

 

“It’s okay. Let it out. Let it out.”

 

“I love him. I still love him, Hyung.”

 

*crackkk*

 

Someone is on the back door. Yoongi ask Sungwoon to drink his milk and then he run to catch the stranger. He run till near the beach. He thought he lost him but then he hear someone sobbing near closed down surfing board house. Yoongi take a closer look and saw the stranger he tried to catch, crying as hard as Sungwoon, clutching his heart painfully.

 

“I love you Sungwoon. I still love you.”

 

Yoongi taken aback. 

 

_ Those 2 poor souls. Why they need to be hurt if they still love each other this much? I need to do something. _

  
  


 

_ \------------------ _

 

 

**_#Next Day#_ **

 

*Tringgg*

 

“Welcome to Cloud Flower Shop. Which flower do you feel today?” Sungwoon greet customer.

 

The man who come is really tall like supermodel. He has camera DSLR hanging around his neck. Maybe he is photographer? 

 

“Hmm, Ah. I want flower to say sorry.”

 

“Is it for friends, family or lover?”

 

“Someone I love. I want to say sorry I can’t protect him before. I want us to restart our relationship and become better person for each other.”

 

_ What a lucky person. To be loved by someone who still want to protect him despite any problem they had before.   _ Sungwoon thought

 

“I would recommend White Tulips. It means purity and new beginnings.”

 

“Okay, I will have a bucket of White Tulips.” That man bought the flowers and went out with hopeful smile in his face.

 

_ Good luck _ . Sungwoon thought.

 

Sungwoon went home alone today because Yoongi said he has blind date. He is surprised when he saw bucket of White Tulips in front of his door. There is no sender name.

 

_ Is someone send it wrongly? Too bad, it’s so pretty. I will take it to my room. _

  
  


 

\------------------------

 

 

**#Next Day#**

 

*Tringgg*

 

A Middle aged woman come to the shop. She looks so elegant and beautiful despite her age.

 

“Welcome to Cloud Flower Shop, Ma’am. Which flower do you feel today?”

 

“If the florist look more beautiful than the flower, can I get the florist?” 

 

“Eh” Sungwoon looks embarrassed. He is blushing and scratch his neck because he is too shy to see the woman.

 

“Aigoo, I’m just kidding, Honey. I want to buy flower for my husband.”

 

“It’s really rare for the wife to buy flower to her husband. What feeling you want to convey with the flowers, Ma am?”

 

“I just want to say thank you for the lovely time we have together. Even sometimes we never tell what really in our hearts. Every little time we spent together is still the most precious things to me.”

 

“The flower you looking for is Bellflower. It means Gratitude.”

 

The woman bought the Bellflower. She hug and say thank you to Sungwoon before she went out.

 

_ What a lovely couple.  _ Sungwoon thought.

 

Sungwoon found Bellflower in front of his door.

 

_ Did they send it wrong again?  _ Sungwoon smells the flower and take it to his room again.

  
  
  


\-------------------

 

 

**#Next Day#**

 

*Tringggg*

 

A middle aged man come to the shop. He look dashing with his suit and tie. Even his wrinkles can’t hide his handsomeness.

 

“Welcome to Cloud Flower Shop, Sir. Which flower do you feel today?”

 

“I need flower for my wife. I’ve been away for so long. I want to say I miss her and I never ever forget her even we’re miles apart.”

 

“I would recommend Pink and Red Carnations, Sir. It means unforgettable and missing you.”

 

“I will take that. Thank you, Son.” That man pats Sungwoon head softly before he go.

 

_ Why it felt familiar?  _ Sungwoon thought.

  
  


Sungwoon found Pink and Red Carnations in front of his door again. He is sure now that it’s not coincidence. Who keep sending him flowers tho? It’s not like Sungwoon can doubt every customers he have.

  
  


\-----------------------

 

 

**#Next Day#**

 

*Tringgg*

 

Sungwoon gasped. Nana, the actress that came before is in his shop. But she come alone today. Looking at dazed Sungwoon, Yoongi pat his shoulder and go to the customer.

 

“Welcome to Cloud Flower Shop. Which flower do you feel today?” 

 

Nana is looking beautiful as ever. She looks like she born in the mid of flowers. She make Sungwoon feels ugly and sighs.

 

“My elder Brother will propose someone he love today. What flowers people use for that event usually?”

 

“It’s depends. How’s your brother and his love story?” 

 

“Hmmm. My brother is stupid. He love someone unconditionally. They went through some bad experience before and his lover left him. But he never tired of looking and waiting for his lover. He found his lover recently. He want to say how much he loved, still love and will always love that person. He want them to start to the new beginning together. Find their happiness together.”

 

Sungwoon is taken aback. His heart is aching listening to the story. He don’t know why he feel like this. Yoongi ask Sungwoon for the suggestion.

 

“Purple Roses. This flowers are not as easy to find. It shows how special the recipient is to you and your eagerness to bring the relationship to the next level.” Sungwoon wrapped the flower nicely. He put more effort to show how precious the flowers to their relationship.

 

Suddenly Nana phone rings.

 

“Hello. Ah the next scene? Okay I will go back now.” Nana put his phone and pay the money while holding Sungwoon hand.

 

“I’m sorry I need to go urgently. Could you please send the bucket to this address as soon as possible? Thanks a lot.” She run outside just like that.

 

Sungwoon look at Yoongi that playing with his phone.

 

“Hyung, can you-”

 

“Sorry, Woon. My blind date went very well. She want to see me now. Can I?”

 

“I see. Okay I will close the shop for a while and deliver the bucket by myself.”

 

“Thanks, Woon. And good luck.” Yoongi left after he hugs Sungwoon.

  
  
  


 

\----------

 

 

Sungwoon knock on the door Villa near the beach. 

 

*Kraaak*

 

“Seongwoo?” 

 

“Sungwoon.”

 

Sungwoon try to run away but Seongwoo hold him by back hugging him.

 

“Please don’t run away again from me, Woon. Please let me tell you my feeling first. After that you can decide if you want to leave me again or not.”

 

Sungwoon stay still. He try so hard to hold back his tears and try to calm himself.

 

“Okay, I owe you explanation.” Sungwoon said.

 

Now they are sitting face to face in the living room. They are just stay silent. Looking at each other eyes longingly. Waiting for someone to say the first words.

 

“This flower, and other flowers. Are they from you?” Sungwoon break the silence.

 

“Yes. The flowers. The stories.”

 

“Why? I left you twice very cruely. I don’t deserves you, Woo. You don’t know how dirty I am.” Sungwoon rubs his arms with his hands. He feel disgusted with himself. Seongwoo stop him and hold both Sungwoon hands.

 

“You are not dirty for me, Woon. And I know everything. Daniel told me everything.”

 

“Daniel?” Sungwoon gasped. He has not said those name for very long time.

 

“Yes. I met him in reunion 2 years ago. He told me what he made you do. He felt really sorry and ask for my forgiveness. I told him he need to say it to you instead. He said he already said sorry to you but you still left him.” Seongwoo stop talking and grab Sungwoon chin to look at him in the eyes.

 

“I thought I was the closest person to you, but I didn’t even notice that you have really hard time by yourself. I am sorry Woon.”

 

“No, It’s not your fault, Woo. I just don’t want to disturb you. You deserves someone better.”

 

“I don’t need someone better, because you are the best person for me, Woon. I love you. I want only you. I don’t want to let you go anymore. Please tell me you love me too. If you don’t I will let you go. But I will not love someone else. Only you”

 

Sungwoon can’t hold back his tears anymore. His heart is hurting really bad. He love the man in front of him so much. But did he deserves his love? Can he love him? He take a deep breath and look at Seongwoo in the eyes.

 

_ Dear God. Please let me be selfish for once.  _ Sungwoon prayed silently.

 

“I love you too.” Sungwoon said it. The words that always stuck in his heart for so long. Finally he can say it to the person he love the most.

 

Seongwoo smiles and hugs Sungwoon tightly.

“I love you I love you I love you I love you so much Sungwoon-ah.” He pick up Sungwoon and sway his body like doll. It tickles Sungwoon and make him laugh very loud. Seongwoo’s favorite laugh in this world. His source of happiness is back to his embrace.

 

“Ah.” Seongwoo put down Sungwoon and pick up something from his pocket. Little box, with pair of diamonds rings inside. Seongwoo bend on his knees and look at Sungwoon lovingly.

 

"Ha Sungwoon. I know I love you since the first time I met you. Your beautiful face and laugh are used to and still will be my source of happiness. We went through a lot together. We went through hard times without each other. From now on I wish we can go through happiness and hard times together. From now on I wish we can be together forever. I love you and will always love you. Ha Sungwoon, Would you marry me?"

 

Sungwoon almost choked with his own tears. He wipes his tears and say something he would never regret.

 

“Yes. I would love to marry you, Seongwoo.”

 

They exchange the ring and kiss. Slow and soft kiss. They try to trace each other taste slowly, remember and cherish every part of it.

 

*Brakkk* Someone open the front door.

 

“Sorry to break you apart. The weather is pretty cloudy. We need to do the wedding before it raining.” Nana comes with Yoongi with cheeky smiles.

 

“The wedding is today?” Sungwoon look surprised.

 

“Yeah, I know. It seems my brother want to handcuffs you as soon as possible so you don’t leave him anymore.”

 

“Woo?” Sungwoon look at Seongwoo who only laugh while nodding his head. He looks like the stupid neighbour he know before now. Sungwoon pinch his cheeks lovingly.

 

“I only have Yoongi Hyung. How about your parents, Woo?” Sungwoon said.

 

“Don’t worry, honey. We’re here with Tuxedos for both of you.” Suddenly middle aged woman and man who bought flowers before come to the vila. The woman hugs Sungwoon directly.

 

“Uhhh Ogu ogu ogu, my pretty baby. I am sorry my stupid son made you wait for so long. Now I know why he is so stuck on you. You are so pretty. I am really sorry to say it but please take care of my ugly son for us.”

 

“Mom, can you stop shaming your son. Dad, Stop taking picture of Sungwoon. He is mine.” 

 

“What a stingy Man. Your husband is my son too.” Both of them  hilariously fight to get the phone.

 

**_*Knock knock*_ ** The photographer guy come. After he take a picture he claps his hand to get everyone attention.

 

“Guys, The Wedding hall is ready. I mean it literally our shooting set yesterday. So we don’t even need to take care anything anymore today. Seongwoo Hyung is really confident isn’t he. His movie ended with happy wedding. And he even cast real Priest” The photographer said.

 

“Ha ha” Seongwoo try to hide his embrasement with awkward laugh. 

 

Everyone laugh at him.

 

“Prepare the grooms now. Go go go !” Seongwoo Moms claps her hands and everyone strated to move.

  
  


 

\--------------

  
  


 

**#At The Wedding Hall#**

 

Just like Seongwoo movie. The wedding held in the garden near the beach. It’s decorated with a lot of beautiful flowers and attended with movie actor, actress and staffs.

 

Yoongi as Sungwoon’s only family escorts him to the altar. 

 

“Thank you, Hyung.”

 

“You’re welcome, Woon. Now please be happy for real. I will always be here for you.” Yoongi give Sungwoon hand to Seongwoo and smiles to each other.

 

After exchanging vows and rings, they kiss each other and say thanks to all the guest.

 

Seongwoo and Sungwoon are now dancing together under the moonlight.

 

“Daniel send us congratulation message. He invite us to his wedding and that A-List actress next month. He is seriously has issue with me, isn’t He? Just because I get married now he speed up his marriage too. Do you want to come, Woon?”

 

“If you come. I will come. I will come with you everywhere you go now. Thank you for loving me, Woo. Thank you for not letting me go.” 

 

“Thank you for loving me back, Woon. I will never let you go again.”

 

They hold each other tightly and share long and passionate kiss. They embrace their happiness with them again. Hopefully longer than forever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, do you like the ongwoon ending? ;D
> 
> I write more ongwoon in my wattpad account. Please check it ;)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/ongcloudpeach


End file.
